


Come Quick Daddy!

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is home alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Quick Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Weekend Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).
> 
>  **Work What You Got** : Find the closest fiction book to where you are sitting reading this challenge. On page 17, 4th line down, use any one of the words, a whole sentence, whatever!!!
> 
> I did this 3 times. I currently have only 3 fiction books on my shelf since the rest are in storage

Ficlet #1: _...closer, the steady fall of shoes on carpet became unmistakable._ from  666 Park Avenue by Gabriella Pierce

From her hiding spot in her closet, Grace could hear the unmistakable sound of squelching sneakers coming up the stairs in her mother & step-father’s house. At fourteen, it was her first time being home alone for the night and at the sound of the breaking glass she was instantly awake and reaching for her phone. She heard more glass breaking and the jiggling of the downstairs door. Grace jumped from her bed and slid into her closet, closing the door behind her as she fumbled with the phone. The phone clattered on the floor and Grace held her breath, hoping that whoever was in her house didn't hear the noise. After a few seconds or minutes of near silence, she picked up the phone again and dialed a number.

“Daddy…come quick,” Grace whispered when the line connected. “I think someone broke into the house…” she gasped and pitched her voice lower, “and they’re coming up the stairs! Hurry Daddy!”

 

**H50::H50::H50::H50::H50::H50**

 

Ficlet #2: _...the lenses in front of them, followed the box as Jane took it..._ from  The Dark Glamour: A666 Park Avenue Novel by Gabriella Pierce

On the second floor, Grace’s room was the first one that was entered. Through the slats in her closet door, she could see a man rummaging through her dresser drawers and tossing clothes aside.

The man moved from one dresser to the bookshelf to the second dresser where her beloved jewelry that she got from her Nana Williams sat. Grace’s eyes followed the box as the man took it and shook it. The contents rattled inside so the man placed it back down and tried to open it. His large stubby fingers couldn’t work the tiny clasp so he picked it up and threw it to the floor hard. When the box shattered, Grace let out a cry alerting the man to her presence.

“Oh, do we have someone playing hide and seek…?” the man said. He turned his attention from the box to the closet where he heard Grace.

Walking to the door, his feet crunched broken wooden jewelry box. Some of the pieces stuck in the treads of his shoe and made a scratching sound against the floor.

Grace pushed herself as far back into the closet as she could and tried to hide behind some of her longer dresses. Unfortunately, her long legs were still visible.

The closet door swung open and the man reached for her. He grabbed her legs first and struggled to pull her out.

Grace kicked and screamed at the man to let her go. She was sure from his grunts and grumblings that she kicked him in the legs, stomach and crotch a couple of times before her legs was free and she was able to attempt to crawl away.

As Grace moved closer to the door, the man pulled a gun. Instantly Grace froze and stared at the man.

 

**H50::H50::H50::H50::H50::H50**

 

Ficlet #3: _"...that great with fire - yet." She saw Andre flinch ever so slightly..._ from  The Lost Soul: A666 Park Avenue Novel by Gabriella Pierce

Grace saw the man flinch ever so slightly when there was the tale-tell sound of a gun cocking and it was pressed against the back of his head.

“Put the gun down and maybe you’ll live to see tomorrow,” Danny growled.

The man dropped the gun and when it hit the floor, it skittered away. “Good, now slowly raise your hands above your head,” Danny further instructed. Trembling, the man did as he was told.

Steve took over instructing the man in what to do. “Place your hands on top of your head and interlace your fingers.” Once the man did that, Steve put his gun in his waistband against his back. He stepped forward, took the man’s left hand and pulled and twisted it to his back. Steve held out his hand to Danny, who handed him a pair of cuffs.

Once the cuffs were in place, Danny put the safety back on his gun and holstered it.

Grace flew into her father’s arms and silently cried. “Oh Danno, I thought he was going to shoot me!”

“Shh, Monkey. It’s okay. He’s not going to hurt you,” Danny said soothingly.

 

(the end…I have no more fiction books in my room)


End file.
